


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by misha_anon



Series: Cheesy Tropes Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a motel in a blizzard, Castiel is tasked with keeping Dean warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this when I wrote it.

"I'm f-fucking f-freezing," Dean growls through chattering teeth.  He pulls the thin motel blanket more tightly around his curled body and considers getting up to get another shirt.  The fact that he can see his breath indoors is enough to change his mind.  He  _knew_  it was a bad idea to go off hunting vampires in Maine in November.

His first inkling that Castiel is awake comes with the dip of the bed behind him and the frosty feel of arctic air against the tiny slice of his lower back where his shirt has come untucked.  He doesn't complain, though, because the next thing he feels is Castiel's warmth pressed against his back.  Dean doesn't know how Cas manages it, but he's somehow always warm.

"Give me your hands," Castiel says, soft and sleepy against the back of Dean's shoulder.  Dean pulls his hands against his stomach as Cas wraps an arm over the top of him, covering his shaking hands and pulling them even tighter against his stomach.  Like some sort of liquid-in-almost-human-form, Castiel molds himself to Dean's back, his thighs pressed to Dean's hamstrings and his breath warm on the back of Dean's neck.

"It snowed three feet while you were sleeping," Dean murmurs, shivering as his body sucks warmth from Castiel's.  " _And_  the heater stopped working about an hour ago.  The front desk doesn't open for at least another hour."

"I guess we're stuck here, then," Castiel says, nuzzling against the curve of Dean's ear and huffing warm breaths to warm the achingly cold skin. "I can think of worse places to be stuck."

Dean smiles, feeling himself beginning to thaw out little by little, the chatter in his teeth subsiding to occasional clenches of his jaw.  When he's almost certain he can move without dying of hypothermia, he turns carefully in Castiel's arms and plants a slow, lingering kiss on his lips before he teases, "Looks like you'll have to keep me warm."


End file.
